


Puppy Dog Eyes

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Gen, Happy Ending, Pet Adoption, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Wants a Dog, lost puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: When Cas is driving home to them, he sees some horrid person dumping their dog by the side of the road. Cas immediately stops and goes to the poor dog who is scared and crying. He knows Sam would love a dog and would take good care of him, and the dog needs a home and someone to love and protect him, so Cas takes the dog back and Sam is overjoyed.Dean, not so much, but it’s hard to stay annoyed when he can see how happy Cas has made Sam.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 77
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	Puppy Dog Eyes

If Cas hadn’t been an angel, he’d never have found it. He was driving back from the store, thinking about their most recent case and how steering wheels worked, when he saw something odd up ahead. In the distance, the truck ahead of him slowed, then the driver got out and threw something into the brush before driving away.

Cas rolled his eyes as he passed a “Please don’t litter” sign - the disregard humans had for their world was baffling. He had just finished rehearsing what he was going to say to Dean about it when he felt it. Just on the edge of his awareness, something crying out for help. 

Without even thinking about it, Castiel hit the brakes and pulled over. The pull was getting weaker, as though whatever was hurting was moving away. Or dying. He got out, quickly checking that noone was around to see what he was doing, and then closed his eyes.

A bright blue light seemed to spread from somewhere just behind the angel, casting his long shadow across the scrub beside the highway. Castiel concentrated, searching, until he had it. In quick confident strides, he walked to what looked like a trash bag, and pulled it open.

The puppy inside couldn’t have been more than a few months old, and Castiel could see those months hadn’t been happy ones. The dog was half starved, and whining in a mixture of fear and desperation that went straight to Cas’s heart. He felt his whole centre lurch, a sick feeling in his stomach as he leaned down and picked the puppy up.

With a touch, Cas healed the worst of the puppy’s wounds, and carried him back to the car. He placed the dog on the passenger seat, letting him scent the area before huddling back against the backrest. Castiel cleared his throat and then intoned the Winchester ritual:

“Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole”

He watched the puppy for what effect that had, but he just tilted his head to one side and whined.

“I like to listen to the symphony of light radiation”, Cas said conversationally, as he pulled into the road and headed for home.

A half hour later and Cas was home. He reached out a hand for the puppy, but it flinched away, snarling unhappily. Cas was just about to start working out how much he should reduce his powers to knock a puppy out instead of a human, when the Bunker door opened.

Sam stepped out, looking like he’d come fresh from the shower, a contented glow on his face. From the surface of his thoughts, Cas was pretty sure he’d spent the day hived away in the library, which was how he liked it. 

Sam walked around to the passenger side, pulling open the rear door to unpack the groceries.

“Heard you coming from inside! You really oughta let Dean take a look at that exhaust pipe you know. And uhh. Maybe look at getting it cleaned. Kinda smells in here, Cas”

Castiel opened his mouth to reply, maybe attempt some kind of explanation, when the puppy whined.

Immediately Sam stilled, his eyes going wide as he peered over the seat to look at the dog.

“....is that a PUPPY?!”, Sam managed, his voice going unintentionally loud and squeaky at the end of the question.

Cas again started to form an answer, but Sam was ahead of him. Very carefully and quietly, he closed the rear door and came round to the front, opening the door by the pup and crouching down beside it.

“Is he… is he ours? Can we keep him?”, Sam breathed, his whole being focussed on the scrap of paws and fur on the seat in front of him.

“He was abandoned on the road,” Cas replied, “And, well… I know you have always wanted a dog, Sam. I thought he would be good for you.”

“Good for me? Cas he’s gorgeous. Who would want to throw you away, hey boy?”

Sam had been letting the puppy scent him while he talked, and now he reached out and started to scratch between the dogs ears. The puppy let out a little huff of breath, and then relaxed, his eyes fixed on the plaid of Sam’s shirt.

Sam kept petting the dog a while longer, until the puppy was nuzzling into his hand, and then he reached in and picked him up.

“Sam, wait. What are we going to tell Dean?”

Sam stared at Cas uncomprehending for a moment, and then a crestfallen look swept over his face.

“Maybe he’ll let us keep him. I mean Dean’s great with kids, he’s probably good with animals too, right?”, Sam replied, half convincing himself as he spoke.

“Yes. Perhaps we should both speak to him. He can be… difficult.”, Cas said.

Sam nodded absently, still stroking the puppy in his arms. With Sam holding it to his chest the puppy looked even smaller than before, and Cas knew there was no way Sam would give him up willingly. He just hoped Dean would feel the same way.

With the puppy cradled in Sam’s arms, the two of them made their way into the Bunker, leaving the groceries to be dealt with later. Sam tipped his head towards the kitchen, and Cas went ahead to prepare the way.

“Oh, hey Cas. What’d you bring me today? I have been craving pie all day sp I hope you got the good stuff”, Dean said, cracking a smile over his shoulder as he prepared dinner.

“Dean. I need you to know that this was not Sam’s idea.”

Dean turned as Cas spoke, confusion and worry on his face. 

“What wasn’t? Is Sammy in trouble? So help me Cas if I have to abandon this pie!”

Castiel bit back a smile at Dean’s immediate concern.

“No, Sam is well. In fact, he’s got---”

_BARK_

There was a guilty silence from the hallway, and absolute stillness from Dean. A moment passed, and then Sam came into the kitchen, his eyes fixed on the floor.

“Nope. No way.”, Dean said in a flat tone, crossing his arms over his chest. “You know why we can’t have pets Sam. We’re hunters.”

“Aww Dean cmon, look at him. He’s so small, we could train him up. He could be a guard dog, you know?”, Sam said pleadingly, flicking his gaze up to meet Dean’s.

Cas was struck by how young Sam seemed, and something told him this was not the first time they’d had this conversation. But it was the first time Cas had been there, and that mattered.

“Dean, your brother is right. A dog can be a companion, an aid in your hunts. A way to put suspects at ease - I have observed how even awkward humans are willing to approach a stranger if they can touch their dog”

Dean ran a hand over his face, sighing. 

“Look, its not that I don’t want to. Hell, you know I used to beg dad just the same as you. But we couldn’t--- I couldn’t live with it if we took him hunting and something happened, okay?”

At that, Sam lifted his head properly, letting Dean see the puppy for the first time, and Cas could see there were tears shimmering in his eyes. Sam’s voice was rough when he replied.

“Know we’d never let that happen, Dean. Can’t we just let him stay, just for now?”

Castiel nodded, throwing a pleading look Dean’s way. Dean looked from one to the other, and then to the puppy who was squirming in Sam’s hold.

“Oh, fine! But you have to clean up after him, okay?”, Dean said, unable to stop a smile bursting through his stern expression. “But you have to clean up after him!”

Sam looked at Dean, first stunned, and then more delighted than Cas had ever seen him before.

“Really Dean? You mean it? Cause I’ll do it, I’ll take him for runs every day, and get him trained, I promise!”

“Yeah, well. Can’t help it if you hit me with literal puppy dog eyes, can I?”, Dean grumbled, moving over to take a look at the dog.

“You gonna be a good boy for us?”, he asked the puppy, grinning as it stuck out its tongue to lick his fingers.

“I have already told him about the music rule,” Cas informed Dean solemnly while the puppy cleaned Dean’s hand, “Though I am not sure he understood.”

Sam chuckled quietly, setting the puppy on the ground where it flopped down happily at their feet.

“What’re we gonna call him?”

Dean looked at Sam like he was stupid.

“We called the dog Indiana!”, both Winchesters said simultaneously.

“I don’t understand that reference.”

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/161295.html?thread=47929103#t47929103


End file.
